Jantar Desastroso
by Momo.shi.tan
Summary: numa caçada sobre informaçoes de um bijuu, os akatsukis acabam indo para um jantar formal, em quantas confusoes esses queridos vilões conseguem se meter numa unica festa?


**Jantar Desastroso.**

Segundo Luis Fernando veríssimo, um bom jeito de se começar um conto é imaginando uma situação muito rígida, hmm...um jantar formal...quem estariam lá? Claro! Os nossos adorados, queridos e torturados: Akatsukis!

Certo, segunda etapa, vamos decidir o cenário ...primeiro, um grande salão, cheios de lustres enormes e reluzentes, dignos de um anime shojo, cheios de velas, pratos e muito, e muitos talheres sobre a mesa, com grandes cortinas diante das enormes janelas , com muitos convidados.

O barulho dos talheres batendo nos pratos era constante, varias pessoas da mais alta classe social se encontravam naquele evento, menos dez figuras conhecidas, paradas na porta, admirando o brilho intenso daqueles gigantescos lustres. Até que o líder Fez um sinal ordenando todos se sentarem.

- atenção, estamos aqui a trabalho, precisamos de informações sobre o bijuu, e pelo que dizem os boatos, ele freqüenta festas desse tipo de classe, apenas, coletem informações, e ajam devidamente, ponto.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Haviam entendido a ordem. Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, até o garçom chegar, deixar os pratos e seguir para a próxima mesa, até Hidan se pronunciar, e deduzir uma coisa que quase ninguém estava conseguindo, de uma forma lá nada muito formal.

- mano afinal, qual das porras dos talheres é pra pegar primeiro, caralho?! –

Todos o encararam, estavam um pouco surpreso com a atitude de Hidan, mais, era a verdade, a maioria queria saber, por que, quem perderia o tempo procurando sobre etiqueta, da onde eles vinham etiqueta era para "gente chique", não pra futuros delinqüentes.

- pega o primeiro que tiver na frente, que nem eu to fazendo,un -

Itachi franziu as sobrancelhas. Como aquele bando de idiotas não sabia nem começar direito uma seqüência adequada, devido ao manual de como um cavalheiro deve se portar a mesa? Ele tinha certeza que teria muito trabalho enquanto observava aquele bando de idiotas se comportarem de uma maneira grotesca.

- O Tobi ta fazendo direitinho deidara-senpai? -

- tanto faz Tobi, é só engolir essa gororoba que ta beleza, un –

Itachi massageava as têmporas, como eles se atrevem a chamar aquilo de gororoba?

- mano essa bosta tem gosto de capim, o que enfiaram nessa porra, caralho? -

- por mim tanto faz, dês de que não me façam pagar, por mim... -

-Hey! Zetsu! Não come o guardanapo, imbecil! –

-mfghtfghmmm..."-

Itachi contemplava a cena, aqueles incompetentes, comiam de boca aberta, deixavam cair, pingavam na roupa, riam alto, e pareciam não se importar. Deus, como Itachi queria mandar todos aqueles porcos nojentos pelos ares... Era só ativar o seu sharingan... Mais, de acordo com a situação, seria facilmente reconhecido, e a missão ira por água a baixo. Contentou-se a torcer um guardanapo por debaixo da mesa , e desejar mentalmente, que todos dali fossem atingidos por um raio.

- ATENÇÃO TODOS! -

Todos olham para um homem , vestido com roupas do século XVIII, com calças bufantes,roupas justas azul claro, de um tecido meio brilhante , com meias compridas, e tudo o que tem direito

- é sério...quem é o figura,un?! –

-não aponta pirralho, se não eles ficam olhando pra cá...e isso vai ser muito irritante –

- dá pra parar de me chamar de pirralho danna,un!? –

- calado,deidara. -

- hunft,un –

Todos voltam a olhar para o cara com as calças bufantes.

- RECEBAM COM UMA SALVA DE PALMAS, A CONVIDADA DE HONRA, NARAGAWA-SAN! –

Todos batiam palmas para uma senhora gorda, que aparentava mais de cinquenta anos, om um cachorrinho no colo

-ohohohoho! Muito obrigadinha pessoas! –

Na mesa, konan e pein cochichavam um pouco

- damn pein... ela me parece ser tão irritantante, não? -

- sim, mais, não vamos esten d er esse assunto, darling –

-ooh...pein...adoro quando você me chama assim...-

-por favor konan...aqui não –

-aw, mais, você começou –

Enquanto os lideres tinham um momento de elogios os outros akatsukis davam mais deus...tobi brincava com seu garfo. Itachi procurava uma tarja preta na bolça de konan, kisame, não parava de olhar para o pequeno aquario, deidara se divertia com o pedaço de massa que havia pedido para o garçom, o resto conversava animadamente sobre alguma coisa banal

- VAAAI SUPER GARFOOO!! –

Oh-ow, tobi acaba de atirar o garfo, que por falta de sorte, voa.... no prato de itachi, pode se notar as veis da temporas de itachi começarem a ficar visiveis, e um sorriso maléfico surgir em sua face, e uma aura negra demoniaca surgir em volta do mesmo. Todos se voltam para o Uchiha, e... BOOM! Como uma bomba-relógio, itachi explode mentalmente de raiva, num impeto, pega o guardanapo, limpa a cara respingada de molho, e pega delicadamente o garfo do parto.

- AGORA PEGA ESSA TOBI SEU RETARDADO ! –

Um certo uchiha furioso taca o garfo em tobi, que por sua vez se abaixa, faz endo o garfo voar por cima da cabeça de um homem de meia idade na mesa em frente, levando a sua peruca até a cabeça do cachorrinho da mulher gorda que havia feito todo mundo bater palmas.

Silêncio.

a musica para por um instante. Todos olham, mais silencio, Itachi suava frio encarava tobi, tobi encarava zetsu, zetsu encarava kisame, kisame encarava konan, konan encarava pein, pein encarava sasori, sasori encarava kakuzu, kakuzu se perguntava por que diabos hidan estava com um guardanapo equilibrado no nariz como se fosse um bigode.

O cãozinho late, todos caem na gargalhada, a mulher gorda gritava ordenando para pararem de rir do seu pobre cachorrinho

- Olhem, eu sou um mexicano! –

Diz Hidan com um bigode de guardanapo,todos oencaravam-o com uma gota

-que foi, cansei de ser sexy! Hahah! –

- quando cansou? Você nunca foi mesmo , desu–

-vai pra merda kisame, hunf -

Dizendo isso, hidan colocou o cotovelo em cima de uma colher, que possuia um caroço em cima, que pela força da cotovelada de hidan, voou no interruptor, desligando repentinamente todas as luzes, algumas pessoas gritavam, uma criança chorava, outras permaneciam caladas equivocadas com o acontecimento.

- Boa hidan, seu ignorante! –

- aw... foi sem querer... merda! –

As luzes se ligaram novamen t e,um funcionario anunciou que ha via tido uma falha tecnica e se desculpou a todos.

- isso , agora vê se não faz denovo...trapalhão! –

- POR JASHIN! JÁ CHEGA! –

E nisso hidan pega uma batata encharcada em molho, e acerta em cheio, no kakuzu. O garçom vem passando com o prato principal, num ato quase instintivo, kakuzu pega a linda bandeja e joga com comidas provavelmente muito caras no meio da cara do hidan. Ambos se levantam e puxam a cadeira.

- HEY! QUER BRIGAR , QUER? –

- CAI PRA CIMA! –

Dizendo enquanto se empurram, como um normal começo de luta entre garotos

Kakuzu retira seu terno, hidan já arranca a camisa, provocando suspiros de muitas mulheres

- HEY KONAN! –

-que foi peinzinho...ele tem um abdomen mais bonito que o seu º¬º -

- GHHDSFGDFSHGFSA JKFLSDJKFDSJDSHFFHDS AGHWEBGD!! -

Gota de todo mundo na mesa. Hidan e kakuzu já estavam no chão tentando se matar ,mordendo a perna do outro ou tentando esganar, enquanto vinham vários flashes em cima deles.

- POR KAMI! PURO LEMON VIOLENTO! KYAAAH! -

E as fangirls iam a loucura. Enquanto hidan e kakuzu brigavam, tentavam se matar , paravam pra fazer pose para foto, etc. Isso quando não vinha algum akatsuki de robert pra sair na foto também

- MONTINHOOOOO!! –

Algum ser infeliz de mascara láranja gritou.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! –

E muitas garotas e alguns akatsukis felizes se empilham num montinho em cima de hidan e kakuzu. Pessoas sufocavam e hidan dizia a si mesmo que ia matar aquele filha da mãe que gritou montinho, seja lá quem for. Até que por algum motivo, ouvem se gritos, e a voz da mulher gorda

"OBA! MONTINHO! "

...

...

...

- oh ...shit. –

終わり?

Owari?

Goomen minna san!

Eu sei que essa fic tá MUITO TOSCAMENTE SEM NOÇÃO

Ara ara! Mais isso foi num momento de inspiração ... okay, mentira, eu levei quase o dia todo pra fazer essa desgraça '-'

Hah, mais, não se preucupem dudes, o hidan é imortal e o kakuzu se morrer dá continue (eu também =p )

Aha, podem xingar, me mandar praquele lugar (acre 8D ), mais btw , também podem elogiar se gostaram XD" ([que provavelmente não rola, mais tá beleza =p ])

Bem, ja ne \o"


End file.
